


Turns Out (First Impression Do Matter)

by bottomchanyeol, Shayshay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO!au, M/M, Mpreg, rivals Baekhyun and Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/pseuds/Shayshay
Summary: After some wild sex with a beautiful stranger he met in the dance club Sun and Moon, Chanyeol, the yoga teacher of Chinguline Studios winds up pregnant. Does he have to go through the pregnancy alone?- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Turns Out (First Impression Do Matter)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it, thank you to the prompter for letting me make this an ABO. Thank you to the mods for granting my extension.

 “Now for the Virabhadrasana, reach for the sky. Remember, nothing is impossible.” I reached my hands high over my head, placing my left leg in a bent position and straightening my right leg behind. I curved my back and brought my shoulders down. “Reach for your dreams and strengthen your resolve as you feel the stretch of your backs. This is the warrior pose, you are a warrior. You are a warrior that will achieve all your dreams. ”

 

 

 I looked across my class of amazing students, and then heard a thud. Sighing, I left my pose and walked over to the back where I knew it came from. Everyone was snickering except the perpetrator who was snoring away, curled up in the fetal position from the garland pose we were doing before.

 

 

 I was so annoyed I kicked him in the stomach without thinking. Thankfully I managed to hold back, not that the Beta wasn't used to it by now. “Get up Sehun! This isn't the time to be sleeping.”

 

 

 Sehun groaned and clutched his injured stomach. “But hyung, your voice is so smooth and low and sexy, I just can't help feeling relaxed whenever I hear it.”

 

 

 The rest of the class catcalled but I glared them into silence.

 

 

 “Well that's just too bad. Since it seems our resident infant is getting tired and there's only around five minutes of class left anyways, why don't we end here for today?”

 

 

 I sighed. _Cheers all around, so I guess that's settled._ I returned to the front of the class and bowed and we all said, “Thank you” in unison.

 

 

 “Have a nice day guys, see you next week.” I smiled and waved, my smile expanding when I got some waves back. “Except you Sehun. Stay after class.”

 

 

 “Do I have detention, teacher?” He walked to the front of the room where I was still standing and gave me an innocent smile, but I just slapped him over the head. “Ow! That's hurts, hyung.”

 

 

 “That was the point, smartass. You really gotta stop falling asleep in class. You came here because you wanted to stay fit so you have to do your best.” I scrunched my nose up when he slung an arm around my shoulder, just _knowing_ he was gonna say a sleazy line about how it's my fault because I’m so distracting. Just because I’m an Omega people think I would love being propositioned every day. _Kids are so disrespectful these days. All these younger Betas and Alphas are so cavalier about love and just refuse to take no for an answer._

 

 

 “Well, if you weren't so distracting and your voice wasn't so beautiful, I would probably be awake and focused the entire time.” _Called it._ He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, “You know, the offer is still on the table if you wanna have a little fun with me.”

 

 

 “Yeah, no thanks, you brat.” I pushed his arm off my shoulder and picked up my backpack, calling over my shoulder, “Best vacate the premises, unless you wanna build up an even worse sweat. Dance class starts in ten minutes.”

 

 

 As I was leaving, I had a positively diabolical idea. I locked the door behind me and left. I could hear Sehun pulling on the door and yelling but I still left, sticking my tongue out as I saw him through the glass of the door. “Serves you right.”

 

 

 I shot a quick text to Jongdae to tell him the door was locked. He texted me back a thumbs up and a ‘k.’

 

 

 Jongdae was the dance teacher at ‘Chinguline Studios’ and one of my best friends. We named our studio after our middle school band. I really regretted it though because my friend Baekhyun insisted that, since he was a part of the band, if we wanted to use the name we had to include him. It got worse when we brought in Kyungsoo but hey, I guess we became a striving yoga/dance/cosmetology and makeup/singing school. It was confusing, but hey, working with my three best friends was fun.

 

 

 I looked at my phone once again when I felt it vibrating, answering when I saw the caller ID. “Hello Sehun.”

 

 

 I removed the phone from my ear when Sehun started yelling. “How could you do that, Hyung?! How could lock me in here?! Jongdae is gonna roast my ass ALIVE! I’m way too sensitive for his hellish teaching, how cruel could you be?”

 

 

 “Goodbye Sehun. Some grueling exercise would do you some good.” I hung up and started to walk to my car. I opened the door as Jongdae’s Toyota Corolla pulled up in the parking space next to me, missing hitting me by barely an inch.

 

 

 “Sup!” Jongdae greeted as he stepped out of his car in sunglasses, wearing a tracksuit and sucking on a lollipop as usual. “Also, isn’t it close to that time of month? Might wanna look for someone to help out.”

 

 

 “And _how_ is that any of your business?!” I stomped my foot like an indignant child and caught him smirking as he turned and waved on his way into the building. I got into my car and slammed the door behind me. “Why is everyone trying to meddle in my sex life? Is it really that interesting?”

 

 

 I got over my anger and texted Jongdae, ‘ _Make sure you work Sehun to the bone.’_

 

 

 He sent back a laughing face and ‘ _lol sure._ ’

 

 

 I grinned maniacally at the screen and went to throw my phone into the passenger seat before thinking better and opening my heat tracking app.

 

 

 “Shit.” To think I was this out of tune. “So you’re starting today. Guess we better plan a club night tonight.”

 

 

 Apparently my next heat started at midnight tonight, it’s scary how accurate these apps are. Even down to the minute. I tossed my phone aside, hoping it landed in the seat and not between the seat and the door like it does when it wants to fuck with me and reversed out of the parking lot so I could go home and get ready for tonight.

 

 

 

 

 I was currently pacing around my room trying to come up with ideas on what to wear. I decided to call Baekhyun over, since he’d know best what to wear to get people to fall in love with you.

 

 

 It’s so weird -- people always think it’s so strange that we’re friends. Since I’m an Omega and Baekhyun’s an Alpha, people think there’s a problem and it’s unusual and casts doubt on the virtue of their relationship. They think it’s so shameful to be friends but not be in a relationship. I don’t care though, everyone shows their love in different ways. There’s nothing immoral in our relationship, we’re just friends and if I ever need it, he protects me.

 

 

 My doorbell rang five minutes later and I looked through the peephole, taking a step back when I heard a key being turned in the lock.

 

 

 I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to look upset but couldn’t help smiling when I saw the smaller Alpha walk in already dressed and looking amazing. He had his black hair styled impeccably.

 

 

 “Why do you ring the doorbell if you’re going to open the door with a key anyways.”

 

 

 “Well, you know, if you’re ever busy _getting busy_ , it’ll warn you that I’m going to come in to make yourself decent.”

 

 

 I pulled him into my arms for a prolonged hug, sniffing his hair. Baekhyun smelled strongly of mint and always seemed to calm me. I felt him smile against my chest before he wrapped his arms around my waist and backed me towards the couch so we could cuddle for a couple minutes.

 

 

 I heard him sniff and then his body stiffened. “Your heat’s coming?”

 

 

 “Um yeah, so I wanted to go clubbing to find someone to help me through it.” Baekhyun frowned and pushed himself up so he was hovering over me. “What?”

 

 

 “Chanyeollie, I’ve told you before. If you need help, just ask me.” I smiled at him and cradled his face in my hands.

 

 

 “Oh Baekhyunie, I know, but we’re friends and I’d hate to lose that.” He gave me a sad smile and moved his face closer to mine.

 

 

 He whispered sadly in my ear. “Just try it please?”

 

 

 “Okay, I’ll try, but I won’t promise anything.”

 

 

 “That’s all I ask.” He brought his lips to mine and I had to admit, Baekhyun was an amazing kisser but it just didn’t feel right. It felt off, like I was kissing my brother instead of my soulmate. Our lips separated and I told him honestly how I felt. “I felt like I was kissing my brother instead of my mate. Whether or not I see you as a mate, I love you Baekhyunie, and I want you to be by my side forever. I don’t want to leave you because mating doesn’t seem right.”

 

 

 “I get it. I hate to admit it but I felt the same. I love you, so I thought it would be natural to go further in our relationship but I guess that was the wrong move.” He smiled brightly at me. “Now, let’s get you looking sexy and find you a nice cock to pound you into a stupor.”

 

 

 “Aww, thanks babe.” I held out my hand and he stood before pulling me up.

 

 

 He lead me into my room before pushing me onto my bed and heading for my closet. “So what are you feeling tonight?”

 

 

 “Hmm, maybe cool and badass but also nerdy?” He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

 “Those are things that do **not** go together.” He turned back to my closet, searching through before mumbling. “Though, I guess the amazing me can figure something out.”

 

 

 “Oh yeah, you’re just fucking great.” I pushed myself off the bed and headed to the corner of the room where I kept my shoes. Picking up my white Air Jordans, I held it out to him. “Something to go with this.”

 

 

 “I can do that.” He pulled out black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a white bomber jacket with a skull on the left side with ‘witchhive’ written over it. And laid them all on my bed.

 

 

 “Wah I love it!” I leapt into his arms and he spun me around with a laugh.

 

 

 “You’re getting more affectionate the closer it gets to the hour, huh?” He put me down and went to my bedside table, taking out my glasses. “No roughing it or contacts tonight. This will add that ‘cool nerd’ vibe you’re looking for,”

 

 

 He left the room so I could get ready, or so I thought, but he came back not even a minute later with a can of ginger ale. “What? We’ve never had any shame between us before.”

 

 

 “Fine.” I unbuttoned my pants and went to pull it down but stopped to glare at Baekhyun when he yelled out “At least give me a show.”

 

“You punk.”

 

 

 I rolled my eyes and tried to strip my shirt off real sexily, flipping my hair when I successfully got the fabric over my head. Then I spun around and pulled my pants down to my ankles very slowly before kicking them off and shaking my hips.

 

 

 “So sexy! Whoo!” Baekhyun catcalled and snickered from behind me. I threw my pants at him to shut him up. “Hey, that’s mean!”

 

 

 “Then shut up. You will never get _this_ sexy ass.” I slapped my ass and smiled back at him.

 

 

 He bit his lip and shrugged.

 

 

 I started to get ready and tried to put the embarrassment aside as I felt his eyes watching me the whole time. I tied my laces once before tucking them in and gave him a spin.

 

 

 “Fabulous, I’d fuck you. You look so delicious I could eat you right up.” He bit my ear and growled.

 

 

 “Oh, you sweet talker.” I pinched his cheek and fixed my glasses. “Ready to go?”

 

 

 It was already 9 o’clock so that means I had just three hours to find someone to help me through my heat.

 

 

 I locked our arms and dragged him out of the house with me, closing the door behind me.

 

 

 We walked downstairs before I thought of something. “Should we drive separately?”

 

 

 “Why would we, we live in the same building?” Baekhyun looked at me with confusion etched on his face. I blushed thinking about having to explain to him.

 

 

 “Because I’m planning to bring someone home and it would be awkward to have you in the car in the way home. I know _we_ have no shame between us but my partner might.”

 

 

 “Oh. I forgot, sorry.” We entered the parking lot and headed to our respective parking spots. I pulled out and waited for him to follow me, answering my phone when it started ringing. “Where’re we heading babe?”

 

 

 “We’re headed to Sun and Moon, it’s in Incheon.” Baekhyun hummed into the phone and fell into line behind me.

 

 

 We continued like that the entire ride there, just listening to each other breathe. It really helped my nerves that became more severe. The closer we got to the club the more nervous I got, the uncertainty of whether or not I’d find someone to help me through my heating getting to me. It seemed Baekhyun understood that and worked to keep his breathing as level and calm as possible. It made my heart ache.

 

 

 Baekhyun understood me so well, there must be something wrong with me to not want to be with him. As if he could hear my thoughts, he spoke up.

 

 

 “It’s okay babe, I don’t take offense to it. Everyone needs to find their own love.” I smiled at the road.

 

 

 “You’re so sweet and I’m such an asshole for making you feel less than you actually are.” He chuckled low into the speaker as we pulled into the parking lot of the club.

 

 

 “I love this place and the owners are amazing. They’re an Alpha-Alpha couple and they’ve been together for 15 years.” I turned off my engine and stepped out of the car, hanging up the phone when Baekhyun joined me.

 

 

 “Wow you sure know alot about these people.” He held his arm out to me and I took it with a smile.

 

 

 “Yeah, we’re really good friends. Solar and Moonbyul are awesome and they’d kick your ass if you so much as say **_one_** word of judgement about their relationship. If we’re lucky maybe we’ll run into them.”

 

 

 I flashed my member ID to the bouncer and introduced Baekhyun as my plus one. The bouncer moved out of the way to let me through. “Thanks Namjoon. Say hi to Seokjin for me.”

 

 

 “Of course, enjoy yourselves tonight.” He waved to me and went back to a stationary position in front of the door.

 

 

 “Do you know **everyone** who works here?” Baekhyun stage whispered to me.

 

 

 I laughed. “I mean maybe, I'm always here when I’m not at work. Also, don’t hit on the bartender, that’s Seokjin and he’s Namjoon’s mate.”

 

 

 “Oh geez, I feel like to know all bits of gossip about everyone involved with this place I just have to get you drunk.”

 

 

 “Or, you know, you can just _ask me_. **Normally**?” I scowled at him before walking us to the bar and saying hi to the Alpha who was currently mixing a margarita by the looks of it. “Hey Seokjin! Ooh, pink hair this time. When did you get it done?”

 

 

 “I got it yesterday, you like?” I smiled and nodded and he flipped his hair and smirked at me. “I know, I look beautiful no matter colors I wear.”

 

 

 “Okay, Mr.Ego Trip. I really can’t see what Namjoon sees in you.”

 

 

 “I have a huge dick.” He smirked and dodged the hand I tried to hit him with. “Also, he’s the center of my world and I treat him like the beautiful princess he is.”

 

 

 I followed his eyes and saw Namjoon coming through the doors, having just ended his shift. He patted Jungkook on the back and strolled towards the bar with a swing in his hips. Looking at Seokjin I noticed some red bleeding into his eyes.

 

 

 He looked at his watch and groaned. “One more hour on the clock.”

 

 

 Namjoon smiled coyly and grabbed onto my arm. “Too bad babe. Let’s go have some fun Yeollie.”

 

 

 “Oh okay.” I waved at Baekhyun as I was dragged away. “See you later, Baekhyunie.”

 

 

 “Yeah, bye.” He waved half-heartedly and turned back to Seokjin and I overheard him asking for a bellini.

 

 

 Namjoon pulled me to the dance floor and started to shake his hips to the beat.

 

 

 “So whatcha doin here tonight?” He yelled his question to me in the middle of the loud dance music. We spun around each other then came face to face once more. “You haven’t been here in like three days, so I know it’s something important.”

 

 

 “My heat is tonight so I need someone to help me through it.”

 

 

 “Ah I see.” Namjoon lifted his hands in the air and shook them. “Why don’t I help you look? Jin won’t be free for another hour or so, so I got time to fuck around.”

 

 

 “I would appreciate that a lot. I don’t know the first thing to do when it comes to hooking up for a heat.” I rubbed my hands down my body and swung my hips.

 

 

 “What did you do before?”

 

 

 “I used toys but they don’t do a very good job.” Namjoon nodded in understanding, pushing me towards the seats at the side of the room.

 

 

 “Okay so what are you looking for?” Namjoon crossed his legs and contemplated me.

 

 

 “Maybe someone who’s confident to balance out my shyness.” I twiddled my hair as I talked, looking at my lap. “I would also like someone sexy.”

 

 

 “Hmmmmm.” Namjoon surveyed the dance floor with his eagle eyes before he locked in on his prey. “That one, the one killing the dancefloor.”

 

 

 I followed his eyes and saw who he was talking about. This person was snatched. His hair was also silver like mine except his was way lighter and the sides were shaved. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black mesh shirt underneath it, black ripped skinny jeans and black high tops. He looked like a dark angel.

 

 

 “I-I-I can’t. Not this person. He’s too cool.” I covered my face and blushed. “I really don’t have the confidence.”

 

 

 “Of course you do.” Namjoon removed my hands from my face. “You’re beautiful and confident. Just own it, boo.”

 

 

 He pushed me towards the dance floor and I took a deep breath before pushing my way through the gyrating crowd to get to where I saw the beautiful stranger. I stopped in front of him before taking another deep breath and starting to dance. ‘Hey, **I** may not know how to dance naturally but I paid attention to _some_ of Jongdae’s teaching at least.’

 

 

 At least I got the beautiful stranger to look at me. When we locked eyes I couldn’t help but suck in a breath. His eyes were a piercing, icy silver. He started to move closer to me, keeping our eyes locked. He stopped a foot in front of me and held his hand out, and when I took it he spun me until I stopped with my back to his chest and caged in his warm embrace.

 

 

 “Those are some killer moves you have.” His voice was so deep and smooth it sent shiver down my spine. I felt him smirk against the back of my neck. “You like that do you? You smell really fucking good, just so you know.”

 

 

 “Thank you.” I blushed and ducked my head. “Yeah, I really like your voice.”

 

 

 “My place or yours?” I turned back to him confused. “Sorry to be so blunt but you’re really cute. If you don’t want to that’s okay.”

 

 

 “No no, I want to. It’s just, I wasn’t expecting it to be so easy.” I spun around and gave him a smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me through the crowd. I waved and winked at Namjoon and blew a kiss at Baekhyun. “Bye Jungkookie, enjoy the rest of your shift. Also, if I’m not here tomorrow have a happy birthday!”

 

 

 “Thanks, Yeolie.” Jungkook waved at us.

 

 

 “You’re quite popular aren’t you?” He smiled at me while keeping up with my pace and entwining our hands.

 

 

 “Yeah, I have a lot of friends. They’re amazing.” I smiled at him. “If you want to get a good deal at Sun and Moon just drop my name. I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

 

 

 The stranger chuckled. “I’m Jongin. It’s nice to meet you, Chanyeol the adorable stranger.”

 

 

 I blushed and hid behind my hand but Jongin just laughed harder, his eyes crinkling into crescents.

 

 

 “Did you drive here?” I pulled myself together to ask the question.

 

 

 “No, I took the bus. I live in Bucheon. In Jomaru-ro.”

 

 

 “Oh I live in, Seoul, in Seongbuk-gu.”

 

 

 “Quite a drive, huh?” He raised an eyebrow at me.

 

 

 “You’re probably wondering why I’m here, huh?” He nodded. “I wanted to find places that were calm but fun and then I just came to love all the staff so I come back everyday.”

 

 

 I opened my car and we both got in. I blushed when he opened my door for me. “Thank you, you’re such a gentleman.”

 

 

 “I know.” He shut the door behind me before hopping in and putting his seatbelt on.

 

 

 We spent the ride to my place in silence, every now and again making small talk and asking questions to learn more about each other. We hit traffic in the last leg so our commute got lengthened by 30 minutes.

 

 

 I finally told him the reason why I’m bringing him to my house about five minutes from my apartment. “Just so you know, I was bringing someone home to help with my heat.”

 

 

 “I know, I could smell it. I have no problems with it.” I saw him lick his lips from the side of my eye. “After all, you’re just so delicious.”

 

 

 “I feel like I’ve brought home a dangerous beast.” I smirked when he chuckled.

 

 

 “Sorry, it’s how I feel. If it makes you uncomfortable let me know.”

 

 

 “Okay.”

 

 

 We finally pulled into the parking lot and I pulled into my parking spot before leading Jongin into the building and to my room on the fifth floor.

 

 

 We pulled off our shoes and placed them in front of the door before he asked me the question of the evening. ”So, when does your heat start?”

 

 

 I looked at the clock above the TV in the living room before answering. “In roughly 50 minutes. Wanna watch some TV in the meantime? How about Black Mirror?”

 

 

 “That sounds good.” He sat on the couch and patted the space beside him and I sat down after grabbing the remote and he pulled me into his side.

 

 

 I opened Netflix and put it on a random episode of Black Mirror before cuddling into his side. His body was so warm and comforting and his arms around me made me feel so safe and protected.

 

 

 Right on schedule 50 minutes later, with only around 10 minutes left in the episode, I felt a trail of slimy wetness go down the leg of my boxers and I started getting hot all over.

 

 

 “It’s here.” I picked up the remote from where it was laying on my stomach and paused the episode.

 

 

 “Oh shit. Okay. Where’s your room?” We got up from where we lay cuddling on the couch and walked to my bedroom.

 

 

 I started to shed my clothes along the way, the heat making me unbearably hot. By the time we got to my bedroom I was fully naked and dripping slick on the hardwood floors.

 

 

 “So sexy.” I turned to see Jongin shed his jacket and drag his shirt over his head with one hand, the other going to his pants to unbutton them. It was like a strip show watching Jongin take his clothes off. When he revealed his… _assets_ I could feel myself get even more excited.

 

 

 “How do you wanna do this, sweet and slow or wild and fast?” He kicked his pants and underwear off his legs and stood in front of me in all his glory.

 

 

 “Um, wild and fast for now, but wouldn’t mind some slow and sweet later.” I bit my lip nervously and peered at him through my eyelashes.

 

 

 “Okay, do you have a rubber?”

 

 

 “I’m clean and I’ll take some morning after pills tomorrow. But if you want we could use one.”

 

 

 “I’m fine without it.” He walked towards me and gently connected our lips and **_GOD_** did sparks fly. This is what was missing with Baekhyun. The feeling of ‘I could do this forever and never get bored’ or ‘I want to feel this person for the rest of my life.’

 

 

 Jongin placed one hand at the nape of my neck and the other at the small of my back and gently laid me back onto the bed. I bit his lip lightly and asked mischievously, “What happened to wild and fast?”

 

 

 He smirked against my lips. “You just gotta be patient.”

 

 

 He reached his hand down between us and felt at my hole. “You should be fine without lube, After all, you’re already so wet for me.”

 

 

 I moaned as Jongin slipped a finger inside my body, slowly easing me into the feeling before moving the digit around till I adjusted. He only added a second when I nodded and gave him the go ahead, immediately stopping when my breath hitched but I urged him to continue. As much as I loved how caring and meticulous he was at preparing me, I just really wanted to be fucked. The heat haze was getting stronger and I felt my reason slip away and make way to mind blowing pleasure. Jongin finally added a third finger and I had to consciously remind myself to loosen up and breathe. Before long it was finally time for him to enter me. I really wasn’t expecting him to lay down and pull me on top of him.

 

 

 “Um…what?” I struggled to understand what was happening for a second before straddling him after a second of though. “You want me to ride you?”

 

 

 “I heard this is the best position to start out with for first timers.”

 

 

 I tilted my head before remembering that I told him I’ve only ever used toys while we were in the car. I used my slick to lube his cock before gently sliding down, pacing myself so as not to take more than I can handle. It took a few minutes for me to get used to something so big being inside me but I did before gingerly starting to move.

 

 

 I groaned at the feeling of being stretched to the breaking point. I kept going up and down on his dick until my knees started to give out. Seems Jongin noticed my loss of energy because he tapped my hip so I could dismount.

 

 

 As I unsheathed myself from his cock I was left with an empty feeling, not for long though. He maneuvered me onto my stomach and set up all three of my pillows under my bent knees before plunging back into my body and setting a harsh pace.

 

 

 “Here goes the wild and fast you were looking forward to.” He panted the words into my ear while thrusting into my body roughly. “Oh god, I think I'm gonna knot you. Is that okay?”

 

 

 “Oh god, yes. Please!” I pushed my hips back to meet his as much as I could.

 

 

 I felt the base of his cock start to expand and push into me and I felt violent tremors wreck my body as his knot pushed against my prostate and sent waves of pleasure reverberating through my body like shockwaves. As he exploded I felt myself cum harder than I've ever cum before.

 

 

 We would be locked together for what I'd guess to be a couple hours at least so I decided to just doze off, whole body satiated and drained. I vaguely registered Jongin shifting us to the side and spooning me, and as soon I was wrapped in his warm and safe arms, I was out like a light.

 

 

 I woke in the morning to Jongin’s arms still around me and his cum leaking from my hole from his dick slipping out sometime last night. Checking the time I realized it was almost noon. I shook the Alpha awake after taking a couple minutes to admire his handsome features.

 

 

 “Rise and shine, sweetie.” I smiled at the adorable way he wrinkled his nose and shielded his eyes from the light before slowly opening them then fixing me with a blindingly beautiful smile.

 

 

 “I could honestly get used to waking up every morning like this.” I giggled and pushed his shoulder. He moved to hover over me and planted a kiss on my lips. “What do you say about that slow and sweet now?”

 

 

 “How could I say no to that face?” It was such a beautiful morning after. Jongin made love to be once on my bed and once more in the shower we’re he cleaned and worshipped every inch of my body after. After the shower we watched a couple more episodes of Black Mirror, snuggled together on my couch before he had to leave.

 

 

 “I’m sad you have to go.” He took my phone and put his number in.

 

 

 “Call me when your next heat comes. I’d love to warm your bed again.” I smacked his shoulder then ‘eeped’ when he brought me into his chest and locked our lips together. “See you, Chanyeol.”

 

 

 “Um yeah, bye.” I answered mechanically as the kiss he left me with made my mind blurry. I waved him out the door and almost closed the door before I saw Baekhyun frozen in the hallway.

 

 

 I run up to him and pat his cheek. “Baekhyunie?”

 

 

 “He’s still here?” He seemed stiff when he asked, like he was holding something back,

 

 

 I lead him into my apartment and shut the door before he could freak out and start a scene in the middle of the hallway. “Yeah, we watched Black Mirror.”

 

 

 “Okay.” Baekhyun took some deep breaths like he was holding himself together. I left him to calm down and went the bedroom to text Jongdae.

 

 

 ‘Hey Dae, do you have any morning pills after I can take?’

 

 

 ‘Oh fuck, did our Chanyeollie finally take the plunge?’

 

 

 ‘Shut up. Yes I did. Now do you or do you not?’

 

 

 ‘Of course, be down in a couple minutes.’

 

 

 ‘Thanks love’

 

 

 I smiled at my phone before tossing it aside. Sure Jongdae was kind of a troll but when it actually came down to it, he was a great friend.

 

 

 Peeking into the living room it was obvious Baekhyun was _much_ calmer now.

 

 

 I gave a shrug and went to get him a ginger ale from the fridge when I heard the doorbell ring. Baekhyun went to take it and I put his drink on the coffee table.

 

 

 “Oh hey, Baek.” I heard Jongdae greet Baekhyun as they both walked deeper into the apartment.

 

 

 “Hey Dae.” Baekhyun was a little less enthusiastic than normal when talking to Jongdae and the smaller Beta just shrugged the off.

 

 

 “And if it isn’t the man of the hour. What’s it like finally taking a knot?” He dropped a brown bag, which I could only assume is the medicine, on my lap while sucking on a cherry lollipop. He swung himself into the seat beside me.

 

 

 I rolled my eyes and excused myself to take the medicine before putting the rest in my pill cabinet.

 

 

 When I came back I turned the TV on. “Either we watch House of Cards or you both leave.”

 

 

 Needless to say we watch House of Cards, Baekhyun every now and then making rude comments about my oversized hoodie aesthetic and how I need to embrace my individuality with style. That was until one day about six weeks later when I threw up in the middle of class. I just started to feel nauseous and then I threw up into the trash can. After that, I felt like taking a sick day wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

 “Class dismissed.” Everybody left as I continued to wretch into the trash can, except Sehun who came over and rubbed my back. “Thanks sweetie.”

 

 

 “Why are you throwing up in class? Are you pregnant or something?” He continued to rub my back even after my stomach was emptied.

 

 

 “Of course not, you brat.” I pushed him away so I could gather my stuff and headed out to my car. I waited for him so I could lock the door but he said he’d stay.

 

 

 “I’ve been going to Jongdae-hyung’s dance classes. I’ll hold down the fort until dance class starts.”

 

 

 “Okay, up to you.” I waved and left. I was going to go straight home but then what Sehun said came back to me and I started to have some doubts.

 

 

 I went into a pharmacy and picked up two pregnancy tests before rushing home. I locked myself in the bathroom and took them. While I waited for the results I twiddled with my phone, contemplating inviting Baekhyun over. My timer went off and I jumped looking over at the tests. I gasped and covered my mouth. Two lines.

 

 

 “OH MY GOD. EEEEEEEEK!” I danced around in my bathroom. “I’m having a baby.”

 

 

 I finally called Baekhyun down and glomped him as soon as he entered the door, waving the pee-soaked sticks in the ear,

 

 

 “I’m pregnant! I’m having a baby.” The Alpha froze and I saw him blanche as if all the blood in his body was replaced with ice water.

 

 

 “Wait, what?”

 

 

 “I’m having a baby.” I smiled brightly at him.

 

 

 “Oh.” All he said was one word before closing his eyes and falling backwards, thankfully I caught him before he hit the ground and lay him down on the couch. I was going to get him some water when my phone rang.

 

 

 “Hello Jongdae.” I headed for the kitchen sink to get some water to throw at Baekhyun.

 

 

 “Bad news and good news. Bad news is, I broke my leg. Good news is, I finally got that broken shower head fixed.” I heard shuffling in the background.

 

 

 “Oh geez I’ll have Sehun cancel dance class till we can find a replacement. I guess you can look for one while you’re on bedrest. Also, I got some good and bad news.” I waited until he prompted me to speak before I continued so I knew he was paying attention. “Good news is, I’m pregnant. Bad news is, Baekhyun fainted.”

 

 

 “You’re pregnant? But you took the pills I gave you, right?” I heard more shuffling as he seemed to be shifting into a sitting position.

 

 

 “Yeah, about that. I read the box today, apparently they were expired last year. So, _thanks for that_.” I brought a glass of cold water back to the living room. “Anyways, I better try and wake up Baekhyun.”

 

 

 “Okay but be careful. Don’t let my future niece or nephew get hurt.”

 

 

 “Oh gee, don’t even worry about me.” I hung up the phone before he could say anything.

 

 

 Now that he reminded me I’m thinking for two, I decided to go with a more moderate plan. Instead of throwing all the water at him, I’d dip my fingers and flash him in water. I ducked when he finally woke up, throwing expletives in every which direction.

 

 

 “Okay, so are you actually pregnant?” I nodded  and pointed to the pregnancy tests I’d placed on the coffee table and he sighed into his hands. “Okay, I’ll help and support you through this. I know the stigma around unbonded Omegas having children so, if the father won’t step up, I’ll do it.”

 

 

 “Oh much gosh. I don’t deserve you.” I put my face in my hands and started to cry. ‘How was he still so good to me when I treated him so badly?’

 

 

 He pulled me into his arms and rocked me till I tired myself out from crying and dozed off. I’m pretty sure I heard him whisper ‘I’ll be here, forever. Till death do us part’ but I might just have been imagining things.

 

 

 Jongdae finally got back to me about a replacement for him two days later after my class ended. It was the most physically draining thing I’d ever had to do. I told them at the end of class that I was pregnant and everyone has swarmed me with well wishes and advice, after all 99.91% of the class were housewives with at least two children. If anyone knew what they were talking about, it would be them.

 

 

 Sehun on the other was weeping for what could have been between us, which I quickly shut down with a smack to the back of the head. I was on my way home when I got the call.

 

 

 “So, I got a possible replacement. He’s a YouTuber named Kai and apparently he’s won a lot of dance competitions in the U.S and Korea and he even got an award for choreographing for idols. So really, he’s _over_ qualified if you ask me. Plus, he’s really hot.”

 

 

 “Is that all you care about? How hot they are?”

 

 

 “Hey, the rest of the teachers are hot so he has to live up to the reputation the rest of us have built. And, for your information, he's _flaming_.” I smiled at the compliment. “Anyways, I’ll contact him and set up a meeting. I’ll tell you when and if I get it.”

 

 

 “Sure.” I hung up as I got into the apartment. Not even undressing, just taking off my shoes at the door and getting under the covers.

 

 

 Five hours later my phone rang. “I got him in an interview for next week Tuesday, before Baekhyun’s class. You can drive me to the school and we can video call Kyungsoo since he’s at that vocal contest in England. Before you say anything, yes I caught him up. I’m not gonna spring it on him and dig my own grave.”

 

 

 “Okay, goodbye now.” I hung up and put my phone on mute before going back to sleep. I’ve been **so** tired lately.

 

 

 It was finally the destined day and I, Baekhyun and Jongdae were sitting in chairs waiting for Kai to show up. Kyungsoo was currently chilling on my computer screen looking as impeccable as always. Seriously, the man held himself to such an impossible standard.

 

 

 The hour finally arrived and, as if right on que, in walks Kai at 8 a.m. I grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and Jongdae looked at me confused I whispered to him.

 

 

 “That’s the father of my child.” His eyes widened and he looked at me like a deer caught in headlights before composing himself. Baekhyun however knew exactly who this was and kept sending Jongin death glares, the other Alpha didn’t seem to notice as his eyes were locked on me. ‘Such an awkward situation;  the person you knocked up in a one night stand is the one interviewing you for a job.’

 

 

 I tried to relay how uncomfortable I was but once he smiled at me I couldn’t help but smile back.

 

 

 Jongdae cleared his throat. “Okay so, Kai, in terms of qualifications you’re actually _overqualified_ , which is quite alright.”

 

 

 Jongin smiled his crescent eye smile. “Actually my name is Kim Jongin, Kai is just my stage name.”

 

 

 “Okay, that’s okay. Sorry for the mixup. We will play two vastly different songs twice each and you have to freestyle choreo for each.” Jongdae spoke up.

 

 

 “Okay.” Watching Jongin dance was like watching living art and it reminded if the first time I laid eyes on him on the dancefloor of Sun and Moon. During the choreography, at a particularly hard thrust into his hand, he sent a wink at me and I could feel the waves of anger rolling off Baekhyun. “Thank you.”

 

 

 He bowed the four of us and Jongdae, notoriously hard-to-please Kyungsoo and I clapped. Baekhyun however just scoffed and looked away.

 

 

 “If you can wait outside, we will have the decision in a few minute.” I spoke to Jongin, for the first time in almost seven weeks. “Okay, _obviously_ he’s amazing. But I think it would be awkward to have him work here.”

 

 

 “I agree.” Baekhyun muttered irritably.

 

 

 “And why not?” Kyungsoo’s soft voice came through the computer’s speaker.

 

 

 “ _Because_ Kyungsoo, we had a one night stand and now I'm pregnant because Jongdae gave my expired contraceptives.”

 

 

 Kyungsoo's already wide eyes widened even more and he looked from me to an unabashed Jongdae who just shrugged. “I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR _ONE MONTH!”_

 

 

 Kyungsoo facepalmed and Baekhyun snickered. “I think you guys broke Kyungsoo.”

 

 

 “We'll deal with this later. I say we hire him. Ah ah ah. Try and work stuff out Chanyeol, for you guys _and_ your child.” I rubbed my stomach as I contemplated Kyungsoo's words.

 

 

 “Okay, we'll hire him and then I'll tell him About the baby.” I went to the door to tell him he could come in.

 

 

 As I took my seat once more Jongdae addressed Jongin. “You're hired. You're extraordinarily talented and it would be a waste to not hire you.”

 

 

 Jongin bowed a thanked us all. I followed him out so we could talk in private.

 

 

 “Jongin, sorry I didn’t text you.” I spun around and brought me into his arms, taking a long whiff of my neck.

 

 

 “I missed you.” He took another short sniff. “You smell kind of different.”

 

 

 “I missed you too, there’s something we need to talk about.” I brought him upstairs to Baekhyun’s cosmetology classroom and sat him in one of the chairs. “I-I’m pregnant!”

 

 

 Jongin looked confused for a second. “But you took contraceptive pills, right?”

 

 

 “I did, but the one Jongdae gave me were expired.” I sat down in the chair next to him, looking at my feet with uncertainty. “You don’t have to be in the child’s life if you don’t want to.”

 

 

 I heard movement as his feet came into my view. He knelt in front of my and lifted my face in both hands so I would look him in the eyes.

 

 

 “Is this why you haven’t texted me all this time? Because you thought I wouldn’t want to be a part of their life?” I nodded and a tear slipped out. “That’s nonsense Chanyeollie. It would be my dream to have a child with you. I told you that morning, remember? I would love to wake up beside you for the rest of my life.”

 

 

  I felt like the dam I built around my emotions burst open and I started to sob. “That’s so good to hear.”

 

 

 “Come on, why don’t be head to your house and watch some more Black Mirror?” He wiped my tears away and held hi hand out to help me stand.

 

 

 “Okay, I just have to bring Jongdae home too.” We went downstairs so I could pick up Jongdae. “Let’s head home.”

 

 

 “Did you guys work it out?” Jongdae asked as I pushed his wheelchair out into the parking lot.

 

 

 “Yup, and I’m going to be there for Chanyeol _and_ our child.” Jongin wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned into his side.

 

 

 “That’s nice. I love happy endings. I hope I could get mine.” Jongdae sighed. “Sehun’s staying in my apartment to help me and I’m so mad. I can’t get laid at all with him there.”

 

 

 “Oh geez, at least you’re not alone.” Jongdae scoffed and spent the whole ride home pouting.

 

 

 I helped Jongdae into the apartment before Sehun was fawning all over him, making sure he was okay. I brought Jongin upstairs to my apartment and he finally made the observation.

 

 

 “So, do you _all_ live in this building?”

 

 

 “Yeah. You should move into the building now that you’re a teacher at the school.”

 

 

 “What if I move into your apartment. ” I froze in shock. “It’s all up to you.”

 

 

 “I’m very surprised but I don’t mind. After all you’re going to be in mine and our child’s life, so it would make sense.” I unlocked the door to the apartment. “Welcome home.”

 

 

 Jongin chuckled before sweeping me into his arms and carrying me through the door before kissing me passionately. “Welcome home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 I was currently 26 weeks pregnant and laying on my bed rubbing some anti-stretch mark cream on my stomach. When I was finished I tried to pull my sweater down over my swollen stomach. And realized I couldn't. I felt so constricted now. I heard the door open and keys being placed in a bowl and knew it was Jongin.

 

 

 “Jonginnie~~” I called out in a whiney voice and heard footsteps as Jongin ran into the room.

 

 

 “Yes love?” He sunk down beside me on the bed and took my hand before placing a kiss on my lips.

 

 

 “Welcome home sweetie. How was class?”

 

 

 “It was pretty good. Sehun did a split and almost ripped his pants, so that was fun.”

 

 

 “It sounds it.” I unconsciously rubbed my sounded stomach. “I have a problem.”

 

 

 “What is it love?” His free hand joined mine and I turned to jelly at the feeling of his warm hands massaging circles into my stomach.

 

 

 “My sweater can't fit me anymore.” I pouted and he chuckled.

 

 

 “Then let's buy you some news ones.” I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest like a petulant child. “And why not, love?”

 

 

 “I like this one. It's my lazy day sweater. I don't want to get rid of it.”

 

 

 “We won't get rid of it, love, we'll just put them up until after the babies are born.”

 

 

 I thought about it for a second before hesitantly nodding. Jongin helped me out of bed slowly before handing me a pair of shorts and helping me into my flip flops.

 

 

 “While we're getting you a new lazy day sweater why don't we go baby shopping? We have the twins’ room set up but we still need clothes and toys.”

 

 

 I squealed and clapped my hands together. “That sounds like a great idea. I'll call Baekhyun.”

 

 

 “Uh, I don't think he likes me very much love.” Jongin scratched the back of his head but I waved him off.

 

 

 “Oh nonsense. While he initially didn't like you, he told me he's warming up to you since you've taken responsibility and are helping me with our child.” I really owe so much to Baekhyun. I was basically **never** alone. Whenever Jongin was gone, Baekhyun was there. I don't know what I would do without the two amazing Alphas in my life.

 

 

 We were driving back from baby and sweater shopping, Baekhyun in the backseat and Jongin behind the wheel, when suddenly another car smashed into our right side. All I heard was someone yell ‘Chanyeol’ before my body exploded into a world of pain.

 

 

 I heard sirens a while later opened my eyes groggily see if the other occupants of the vehicle were okay. They seemed to be except Baekhyun was unconscious, though he seemed to be breathing. Jongin was trying to get out of his seatbelt to get to me and he was yelling my name over and over though the sound was muffled and everything was in slow motion.

 

 

 I let out a shrill scream as white hot pain ripped through my nether regions and my pants became sopping wet.

 

 

 “Babe what's wrong?” I heard Jongin ask.

 

 

 “My water broke.”

 

 

 “The shock of the accident must have sent you into early labor.” His actions became more hurried as he finally got his seatbelt off. “HELP! HELP!”

 

 

 A police officer knocked on Jongin’s broken door. And Jongin looked at him with desperation in his eyes.

 

 

 “What's wrong, sir? We will be with you momentarily. The driver of the other vehicle seems to be in dire condition.”

 

 

 Jongin pointed to me. “Please help him, my mate's in labor.”

 

 

 “Okay we’ll be right with you.” I heard him talking to some of his co-workers and we were all out of the car in 15 minutes or so. The hardest part came next.

 

 

 “Mr. Park, I think a cesarean section is unnecessary so we're just going to start you pushing.” The doctor calmly informed me.

 

 

 “Are the babies going to be okay?” I reached my hand out for Jongin and looked around until I found Baekhyun in the corner and reached out to him. “Baek.”

 

 

 “I'm here, babe.” He took my hand and swept my sweaty bangs out of my face. “We're also worrying about you, you know that right.”

 

 

 “I'll be fine, but if anything happens you guys need to **_promise_** me to save the babies?” I looked between them. “ **Promise** me?”

 

 

 They looked at each other before nodding at me.

 

 

 Two seats at either side of bed and 46 hours later. Two distinct cries rang out in the room.

 

 

 As the two tiny bundles were placed on my chest I looked between the two Alphas that helped me get here.

 

 

 “I decided what I'd name them.” I smiled down at the four pairs of sleepy eyes looks up at me. “Our little boy will be Kim-Byun Baekseong and our little girl will be Kim-Byun Jonghwa.”

 

 

 The two Alphas smiled at each other and hugged me and the babies in their arms. ‘It may be unorthodox but this is our family.’

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, for anyone wondering why I gave the children a hyphenated name, it's because Chanyeol believes he owes them a lot and wanted to represent both of them. As Jongin and Chanyeol are mates Baekhyun is just like the godfather of an uncle. Also, I am planning to rewrite this in third person and add much more details in. Look forward to it! ;)


End file.
